Product of Abuse
by Chief Parker
Summary: Natsu is just a kid trying to make his way back into normal life and go to college and tear it up in sports. but what happens when his father is a deadbeat abusive prick and his mother always stood up for him and he just snaps.


The product of abuse

 _So here is the new story I had a great idea based off of a few stories I've read and a few personal issues I've been through I'll let you guys guess on what I have been through and what is from some other stories I've read. Also,_ _ **WARNING**_ _somethings are going to happen in this story that some people probably won't like. Just fair warning Oh and by the way his father isn't igneel_

 _Italics are thoughts_

(characters saying things)

 _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT ALL FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA_

Natsu Dragneel is just a 18-year-old who stands about 5'10 with pink hair (which he calls salmon) and black-ish green eyes a white scaly, the scarf he wears a black vest and cargo shorts held up by a brown belt and has his scarf tied around his waist and a pair of black and white converse. He just got his freedom back and is going to see his family for the first time in a long time. Being the youngest of 2 children and the former son of a dead-beat dad and a mother who tried to do so much and was blind and did everything in her power to keep his father around. so instead of trying and getting a job he started selling drugs. Obviously not the greatest of options but it made enough money for him to help his mom and let him have money for school. You see Natsu has a few things in his life that are important to him his brother, his truck and sports. Natsu, believe it or not, was all American in two sports as a shortstop in baseball he is honestly a key part on his team with a batting average of .750 and 17 home runs in his sophomore year one away from tying Mike trout's 18 home run national record for high schoolers! his other sport he plays is obviously football and he mainly plays strong safety on defense and running back on offense and plays kick/punt return on special teams so all in all he was actually a highly recruited person for colleges across the nation but he has narrowed down his colleges he would of played for were in state colleges. So, you're probably thinking why was his freedom taken? What happed to him that he couldn't see his family for two years? What the hell is going on? Well I'm your friendly ish neighborhood narrator Chief Parker and this is the product of abuse

 _FLASHBACK ( END OF SOPOMORE YEAR)_

We find our favorite pink hair character coming home from his final football practice of the year and he's just been having a rough day. his girlfriend and him got in an argument because he went out to help someone he knew get home cause their car broke down on the side of the highway instead of taking her to the mall like she wanted to do and he just can't deal with her at the moment. He gets to the front door and hears some thrashing and just breaks the door down and runs into see his mom being choked and punched in the gut by his dead-beat father, he broke them apart only to be punched by his dad and have his mom to scream stop but he got back up and punched his dad and ended up punching him more until he got him on his back and just started thrashing him and choking him back until he passed out and got back up only to be slapped by his mother. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTERD!" she said screaming into his face with tears in her eyes. "WHAT AM I DOING!? IM SAVING YOUR FUCKING LIFE FROM THIS DEAD BEAT HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed straight back into her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HE WAS ONLY HUGGING ME WITH HIS HANDS!" she screamed straight back at him trying to stand up for her husband. "FUCK YOU MEAN HE WAS HUGGING YOU WITH YOUR HANDS!? THAT'S CALLED FUCKING CHOKING YOUR COMING WITH ME AND IM TAKING YOU TO AUNT GRANDEENYS GO PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET IN THE TRUCK! He yelled straight back at her and started packing his shit and grabbed his Ruger SR 22 handgun that he took with him on jobs incase things went south fast. After grabbing his shit and calling Grandeeny and told her what is going to happen and had her call the police come to their house. When he got back he saw his mom just standing in the same spot he left her in and just groaned and went to his parents room and packed some of her clothes and put it in a separate bag and grabbed all his FORMER dads clothes and threw them out the window and lit them on fire and left the room and carried his mother who started screaming to put her down while punching him and put her in his truck and went inside only to find dead beat up against the wall holding his ribs and throat. "you know just because you kicked my ass and took that whore you call a mother away doesn't mean shit I'll be back." He said while looking at him through one eye Natsu just looked at him with disgust and growled at him. "we will see about that dead beat" Natsu said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. "all you ever were was just a beast that lived of off my mother and drove her insane and destroyed what made her a great woman, you drove her from her family, YOU DROVE HER FORM HER OWN KIDS!? For what reason self-pleasure? You wanted to be the only thing in her life, the most important well know I'm taking her out of here and making sure she enjoys life instead of having a beast always behind her watching her every move! You don't think I don't see you following her everywhere!? Well now you aren't even going to be able to follow her anywhere have fun trying to walk for the rest of your pathetic life you pathetic fuck! And if you die SEE YOU IN HELL!". After 5 minutes of the beating Natsu finally stopped and bent down and whispered in his ear " its not fun being the one having their ass kicked is it huh dead beat!? You're not my father you're just the sperm downer to me and Zeref. I hope you are put through all the same things you ever put my mother through in jail have fun they always go for people like you first." After Natsu said that he started kicking him in the face and finally flipped him on his stomach and started stomping on his spine and finally pulled out his pistol and shot him in the spine Them were the last things Natsu ever said to him and left him there beaten, bleading and abused. Going outside he goes up to his mother and just hugs her. He hugs her with all the passion he had for what was left of the memory of the actual mother she used to be and starts crying and talking to her telling her all he has done for her all he had just done and told her to leave and go to Grandeeny's and take his truck. this would be her first time in his metallic white with blacked out trim and grille 1970s GMC Sierra short bed with a 454 big block engine and a 5-speed manual transmission with black interior and electronic gauges with matte black American racing rims. All in all, it was a beautiful truck. She just looks at him dumbfounded by the fact that he was basically the reason she is alive, and she neglected him, yet he wants her to leave and be happy!? "mom I know you don't know why I'm doing this but ill probably be gone for almost killing a man and paralyzing him I just want you and Zeref whenever I can leave and be free to come get me in this truck I want us to be a family again go find a real man not this waste of human life Not another one! Cause then we will go though this again and ill probably kill him! And once you meet that man bring him to me some how if I'm still in. now go to aunties hug her tell her your sorry and I'm sorry for not being able to be there tell Wendy her uncle will see her soon and call Zeref he wants to hear you voice and tell you he loves you, and finally I know I haven't said this in years mom I love you and be happy! I took your nightmare away." With that all said Natsu kissed her on her forehead and held her there a bit longer and finally let her go and smiled at her she finally looked at Natsu for the first time in a long time she just looked at him and started crying and hugged him. "I'm so sorry we will try and get you out sooner I want this to keep going and ill do everything you said I promise." she said as she let go of him and went to his truck and left. After she left Natsu sat in the middle of there secluded drive way and just waited for the police to show up all with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes he pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend or well ex. She didn't answer. He just laughed at that, so he left a voicemail and maybe she will listen to it. "Hey jenny its Natsu. I just wanted to call and let you know I won't be talking to anybody for a while I'm going to be leaving for a while and I wanted to let you know I'm sorry and you can put the blame on me. I finally made my wish come true and saved my mom from her night mares and thanks for supporting me when I need it bye." Natsu finished just as the police showed up and he was picked up handcuffed and put in the cruiser while the medics went inside and took the body out and took him to the medics. Natsu just sat in the back smiling he completed his first goal and saved his mom now when he gets free he will finally be able to live just like the way he wanted.

End of prologue


End file.
